Enterprise Apartments
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: He didn’t quite realise what that meant until after the papers were signed and he was given a timeframe of a few days to gather his remaining belongings and get out of what had once been their, and was now her, house. Reboot AU!


Title: Enterprise Apartments  
Author: **miss_m_cricket on LJ**  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot AU!  
Rating: Teen  
Pairings: Kirk/McCoy, feat: Spock, Uhura, Christine Chapel, Gaila, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and TOS characters rebooted Janice Rand, Kevin Riley, Marlena Moreau and Garrovick (his first name wasn't ever mentioned so I use Aiden!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all...

Summary: _He didn't quite realise what that meant until after the papers were signed and he was given a timeframe of a few days to gather his remaining belongings and get out of what had once been their, and was now her, house. So it seemed like a lifeline, a godsend, to find Enterprise Apartments. ..._

A/N: For a prompt on the **st_xi_kink_meme**. It kinda took on a life of its own..and I well might write more in this little verse.

* * *

**Enterprise Apartments **

She had taken everything.

He didn't quite realise what that meant until after the papers were signed and he was given a timeframe of a few days to gather his remaining belongings and get out of what had once been their, and was now her, house.

So it seemed like a lifeline, a godsend, to find Enterprise Apartments.

Mr. Pike the owner of the small block of units was a pleasant and reasonable man, one who sympathised with Leonard's troubles and who made moving out, and then in, an almost seamless transition. It was almost too easy. It _should_ have set warning bells off.

Instead he just stood in the small living room of his new flat, gazing around the sparse furniture that Jocelyn had grudgingly given him, and feeling relieved that it was all over now, and that he could start again.

Enterprise Apartments was only a small block, one of several that Pike owned, and he didn't stay there. It consisted of three floors of four units each, making a grand total of twelve units all up. Most of them were owned by young singles, just starting to make their way in the world.

One, he was told, was owned by a couple.

Then there was him. One bitter ex divorcee amongst the young and the hopeful.

Oh joy.

~*~

The first night was hellish.

Oh the flat itself was fine. His new bed was comfortable, as were the blankets and sheets. There wasn't noise from the road, wasn't an insect on his roof. No, it was the man living next door.

And his bed partner.

Loud, obnoxiously loud, sex blaring through the apparently thin wall between the bedroom of his flat and the bedroom of flat 6 next door. It made him scowl, hearing the harpy girl's voice rising up, 'Oh Jim! Ooooooh Jiiiiiiiiiim' over and over again.

Bitch.

He was of course being unfair; the girl could be the loveliest woman on the face of the Earth. Still meant she was ruining his night's sleep. Along with his neighbour, who he might just have to throttle.

Asshole.

~*~

By the end of the next day Leo had come to realise that he had moved into one of those places where everyone knew everyone else, and everyone knew everyone else's business. Throughout the day he received a steady stream of visitors, everyone in the complex dropping by to congratulate him on moving in and bring him something edible, or useful for his flat.

First was Spock, the strangely formal scientist who lived downstairs in flat 3. He solemnly presented Leo with a set of knives, with the words, "It is in my observation that most people lack the essential slicing equipment when they relocate to a new place of residence."

Leo couldn't argue because dammit, the man was right. He didn't have knives. Not that he told him that of course, he just thanked the ice blooded bastard and was relieved when he left.

Next were Sulu and Chekov who lived upstairs in flats 10 and 11 respectively and who had combined their funds to buy him a nice ham. It was a nice thought, especially since he had next to nothing in his old banged up fridge. It made him feel less like a grumpy old bastard at the smile that Sulu got when he said so, let alone the beaming shine from Chekov's wide blue grey eyes.

He was a sucker.

They were followed by Miss Rand and Mr Riley, the couple from flat 12 who gave him scones, baked fresh; Gaila from flat 2 with a blender, Scotty from flat 9 with a toaster, young Aiden Garrovick from flat 1 who brought chocolate chip cookies, Miss Marlena Moreau from flat 4 with a basket of peaches (she had heard he was from Georgia) and the lovely ladies from flats 7 and 8 across the hallway, Christine and Nyota, who brought him flowers and books respectively.

But by dusk he still hadn't seen the mysterious 'oh Jiiiiiiiiimmm' from next door, and that made him scowl even more. Now not only was Jiiiiiim an Asshole, he was a rude Asshole.

Leo felt justified in loathing him.

At least until the doorbell rang just as he was sitting down to a ham sandwich dinner.

There on the doorstep was the elusive Jim from next door, handsome, arrogant and cocky, with a bruise around his eye, bright white smile, bright blue gaze, bright...well he was just bright. And it made Leo feel even grumpier to look at him.

Goddammit why did the man have to be gorgeous.

Asshole.

"Hey there neighbour!" Jim said easily, walking past Leo in the doorway to wander into his living room.

"Yes you can come in." Leo drawled after him, shutting the door with a firm click and not-glaring at the impudent young man now examining his flat.

"Cheers." Was the confident response, "Why do you have a skeleton in your living room?"

"Cause I'm a Doctor, that's why."

"Do all Doctor's have a skeleton in their living rooms?"

"I don't know. But those bones were the only thing the ex-wife let me keep in the divorce, along with my own."

"So...you got a name Bones?"

"I call him Fred."

"I was talking about you."

Silence fell and Leo went right back to glaring at his young blond neighbour.

Asshole.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy, and stop touching my stuff."

"I have hands free, if you had been a good host you would have offered me a drink and I wouldn't have hands to be all touchy."

Grumbling Leo moved over to his battered fridge and opened it.

"I have water."

"What about coke?"

"Your choices are water, tap water, toilet water, or fridge water kid."

"You make them sound so appetising Bones-"

"Stop calling me Bones."

"-but I think I will have to go with simple water."

Leo grabbed out a small glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, placing it on the table with a firm clink.

"Sit!" he ordered Jim, who surprisingly obeyed, grinning obnoxiously the entire time. "So what's your name anyway?" he asked, simply because he couldn't keep referring to him as Asshole Jim in his head.

"Jim Kirk, at your service." And he received another one of those bright easy grins. "Bar owner and exceptional lover."

Leo's eyebrow rose.

"You have that on your business card?"

"I should, but I find that people are intimidated by the 'exceptional lover' part."

"Maybe 'cause they think you're an asshole?"

"Now Bones why would you say a thing like that? We were getting along so well."

"Do you like being such a pain in the ass?"

"Maybe I love it."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"You know what I think Bones?"

"Oh my, you actually think? I'm shocked."

"I think you don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me. Now why is that?"

"Because I think you should gag your next floozy so I can get some rest?"

He hadn't meant to say that. It had just slipped out and Jim's grin turned wicked.

"Ah yes, you moved in last night. Sorry man, Samantha has a real mouth on her doesn't she? She also has the most amazing..."

"I don't want to know!"

Leo glared and walked to the other side of the apartment, annoyed because it still meant he was in the same room as the blond menace.

"Hey, Bones you brought her up..."

"Stop calling me Bones!"

Jim got to his feet; chugged the water back like it was a beer and put the glass down again.

"So nice to meet you neighbour, this has been entertaining. You will be seeing me again."

"Not too soon I hope."

"Aw you are a charmer. No wonder you are single."

"Get out."

"I'm going. Here is your housewarming gift by the way." And a box was pushed into Leo's hands. "Later Bones."

And he was gone, whistling cheerfully while Leo shut the door behind him.

Perhaps with a little more force than was strictly necessary. Damn Jim Kirk.

Asshole.

~*~

Life soon fell into a pattern at Enterprise Apartments.

He discovered that Christine, across the hallway, was a nurse who worked at the same Hospital as him. So when their shifts coincided they carpooled, and often spent the rides in to work laughing over something on the radio, or discussing colleagues, or listen to music. Sometimes they even sang along.

Badly of course.

Spock turned out to be not so bad once you got to know him, and he ended up being one of Leo's favourite people to argue with. Which in his world was basically the same thing as a friend. The man had a different view of the world, and it was interesting (Leo refused to say 'fascinating') to hear his opinions. If only to try and disprove them.

Leo was still subjected to Jim Kirk's almost nightly, sexcapades, but he balanced it out by having loud arguments with Spock which after five hours would make Kirk resort to banging on the wall in desperation for it to end.

The Doctor considered it a victory, and he knew Spock found it entertaining too. It was all in the way his eyebrow quirked and the corner of his mouth curled up, fractionally.

Scotty was his upstairs neighbour, having the flat above him, and it wasn't exactly ideal. Often there would be a sudden bang, or flakes of plaster would float down to coat Leo's carpet, or there would be whistling of machinery. The man was an engineer, a genius, or so Leo was told by Gaila.

She too was an Engineer, although a much quieter one than Leo, and not living underneath him.

They soon worked out a deal, Scotty could do his loud experiments...but only when Leo was at the hospital. It worked well and meant that the two got along famously, especially when Leo discovered the man used a vast amount of the buildings wine cellar. For alcohol.

The flat underneath him was leased by the kid, the young Aiden Garrovick, who compared to Kirk and Scott was a complete angel of a neighbour. The boy never made much noise, was always polite and was actually quite shy. It made Leo feel a little protective of the kid, especially when he heard the boy was training for national Tae Kwon Do team selection.

Upstairs Sulu was a commercial air pilot which meant that Chekov was almost always feeding his cat, when the damn feline wasn't downstairs scratching at McCoy's door. Why the cat liked him Leo had no idea, but where the cat went Chekov followed, and he ended up learning a lot more about Russia than he ever expected to.

Marlena Moreau, who lived downstairs was a different one. And she ended up being the one to come up and help him with Jim Kirk's house gift. It was one of those face things that grew grass hair, but for some reason he couldn't figure out, the grass was white. So he called Marlena.

She called him an idiot and then told him that green things needed sun. It sparked a debate which turned into friendship, and after the first two weeks she stopped using the plant as an excuse to visit and just turned up on his doorstep with a paper clipping or a new chemical she was testing in her lab.

Then there was Jim Kirk.

Asshole.

The problem was that Kirk had meant what he said, that Leo would be seeing him again. And often.

Often Leo would come home to find Jim Kirk on his couch, grinning that godawful bright smile, and often saying, "Honey, your home!"

He never explained, no matter how many times Leo ranted and railed, how he actually got into the flat. But he did make himself at home, and sometimes he even bought the groceries.

And the name Bones stayed. So did Kirk.

Soon Leo found himself actually liking finding Kirk on his couch when he got home. So much so in fact that after three months, one day, Kirk wasn't there.

And it felt like a betrayal.

He had twenty-four hours to brood over his friend's absence and then when he got home the next day he found Kirk sprawled out on his couch, grin in place.

It faded away pretty quickly though.

"What are you doing here?" Leo grunted, picking up his cartons of milk and shoving them in the door of the creaky old fridge.

"Your couch is comfier than mine."

"How sad. Buy a new one."

"Now Bones..."

"Don't call me Bones."

A look of annoyance flitted across Jim's face, "For god's sake we're not back to that are we?"

"I'm not your damn wife."

There was a silence, and Jim's eyebrow quirked, "I know you aren't. If you were my wife there would be a lot more fu-"

"Stop right there."

"Alright Bones, geeze don't get touchy. I know you aren't my wife, so why would you say that?"

"I have no say over where you come and go. I shouldn't care when you camp out on my couch for afternoons at a time, and I definitely shouldn't care when you aren't there."

Realisation dawned on Jim's face, and a soft smile replaced the usual cocky one.

"You missed me."

"That would be like missing swine flu, or avian bird flu, or AIDS."

Jim's smile widened.

"You missed me!"

"Oh shut up, I didn't miss you."

"Aw Bones..."

"Stop that right there Jim Kirk."

"Youuuuu missed meeeeeee."

"...I hate you. You're a bad person."

~*~

"...Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Marlena grinned back at him, and Christine giggled from where she was sitting, legs neatly tucked up under her, on Nyota's couch. Nyota herself was restraining a smile as she handed him a coffee, sitting down on the other side of the couch as Marlena perched on the arm.

All three faced him, and he looked back at them, feeling rather like an insect under a microscope.

Marlena waited until he had taken a nervous sip of coffee before she spoke.

"So...you fancy Jim don't you?"

He nearly spat out the liquid, but it was a close call. Nyota grinned and Christine giggled again.

"No!"

"No?" Nyota said, dark eyebrow arching. Leo scowled. That woman had been spending too much time with Spock. "I disagree."

"You disagree with me about my feelings? Dammit woman they are my feelings! I know my feelings."

"Normally I would say you do." Marlena joined in the attack, "But this time...I think you are a little blind."

"Blind! Hah! Jim Kirk is a pain in my ass."

Marlena and Nyota smirked, and Christine outright laughed.

"...Not like that."

"Leo," Christine said, and he looked at her hopefully. Maybe she would take his side... "We love you, you know that. Are you fighting this because Jim is male...?"

"No...I wouldn't..."

"Good, open minded is good." Marlena said, swinging her legs, "Well done Leo."

Before he could retort, Nyota was speaking again.

"I reckon he fancies you..."

Leo's head snapped around.

"What?"

"It's true..." Christine nodded, "I think Jim Kirk has a crush on you. Oh he might not know it, but I think he does."

"I hesitate to say this at risk of sounding like Spock, but what the hell is your logic!"

There was silence and then Nyota said dryly, "Don't worry Leo you didn't sound at all like Spock."

"Before you moved in," Marlena took over and Leo's gaze flicked to her, "Jim would bring back, one maybe two girls a month. Now he brings back almost one or two a week."

"And not just girls," Christine interjected, "Men too."

"How does that show he has a crush on me?" Leo was bewildered.

"He knows you can hear him through the wall." Marlena nodded with solemn pride, "He _wants_ you to hear him. And maybe he wants you to be a little bit jealous."

"Rubbish."

Christine pecked his cheek fondly.

"You're so oblivious. It's cute."

~*~

Of course now the girls had brought it up he _really_ heard Jim and his latest conquest going at it next door. The moaning, the groaning, the panting. And somehow he knew which sounds were Jim's.

He blamed the girls.

Especially for the hard on that he got listening.

Especially for that.

~*~

"It's their fault." He groaned into a pillow while two sympathetic faces peered down at him.

"Men haff been saying zis about vomen for centuries Doktor." Chekov consoled him, hand reaching out to pat his hair lightly. "Do not be so hard on yourself."

Aiden gave a soft mmmhmmm of agreement, his hand appearing in the corner of the Doctor's gaze holding bourbon. That boy was a bloody godsend.

"You don't think Jim Kirk has a crush on me do you?" he asked them, sipping his bourbon morosely.

"Not at all Doktor." Pavel stated loyally.

Aiden stayed silent, cheeks pinking as Leo turned to glare at him.

Traitor.

"I think it's a shame he gets to do all the jealous reaping." Aiden contributed quickly, under the dark stare focused on him, "Don't you have anyone you could use to make him jealous back?"

Leo and Pavel looked at him thoughtfully.

"That's pretty genius Aiden." Pavel said, tilting his curly head to the side, "But who? Who vould he sleep vith?"

"Or pretend to sleep with."

Pavel's eyes widened and Leo suddenly realised this idea was snowballing too fast for him to stop.

"Hang on a moment..."

"Yes! Vone of the girls vould."

Leo gave up, and Aiden and Pavel planned it out, ringing up Marlena and securing her co-operation.

Later on he would ask Pavel why he chose Marlena, and he was surprised by the answer. Sulu fancied Uhura did he? And Christine had a thing for Spock? My, my...

A little revenge would definitely not go amiss...

~*~

"Oh god Leo..." Marlena moaned, clearly enjoying herself, "Oh _god_..."

On the other side of the bed Leo had his face buried into a pillow, muffling his laughter, which actually helped the illusion, sounding like muffled noises of pleasure.

Marlena bit back a giggle and moaned again, rolling around, and making the bed squeak indecently. Leo looked up at her, eyes bright with mirth and gave a low guttural moan of his own.

The performance continued, the two stringing it out for ages, tormenting their silent listener until they pretended to climax and then curl up together. Instead they slipped out of bed and out into the apartment and giggled helplessly into the cushion pillows.

It had been fun, Leo thought, wishing Marlena a good night and going back to bed. More fun than he could remember sex being.

He hoped Jim had enjoyed the show.

~*~

Jim pounced on him the very next day.

"Who was she!" he demanded the instant Leo set a toe inside the door of his apartment after work.

Leo bit down a grin, "Who was who?"

"Don't be like that man! Who was she? The girl you were fucking last night." Jim seemed to practically jitter before him, blue eyes almost feverish, "Who!"

"Whoah Jim..."

"WHO!"

"Settle down man!" Leo barked and Jim sat back down, face expectant. "If you must know. It was Marlena."

"Marlena? Marlena from downstairs?"

"Yes Marlena from downstairs."

"I don't like Marlena."

"What are you talking about Jim? You and Marlena buy groceries together every week."

"Not anymore. I don't like her."

Leo was amused.

"Jim are you jealous?"

"No! Why on Earth would I be jealous?"

"Well see that's what I'm wondering..."

"So not jealous."

"Okay not jealous..."

Silence for a long moment.

"...maybe jealous a little bit."

"No..." Leo was even more amused now. Was this what the girls had felt trying to explain it to him?

"Only a little bit!"

"Why? Do you want Marlena?"

"Marlena? No! Why would I want Marlena?"

"Just checking."

There was silence and then Jim was suddenly up on his feet and backing Leo back against his door.

"Maybe a little bit more than a little jealous..." he breathed before his lips captured Leo's in a deep hungry kiss.

It was so much better than he remembered kissing to be.

Jim was warm, mouth welcoming, demanding and coaxing at the same time. His hand was curled around the back of Leo's neck, holding their lips together and his other hand was braced against the door.

Leo could feel the cool wood at his back, the warm strength of Jim pressed against him, the softness of Jim's hair in his hand as his fingers threaded through the silky strands.

This kiss was..perfect.

Jim leaned back at last to look up into Leo's green hazel eyes, stubborn determination on his face. "No more Marlena."

"That's a bit rich coming from you mister."

There was silence and a sheepish look on Jim's face.

"...no more Christine or Aiden either."

"But I didn't sleep with Christine or Aiden."

Silence.

"NO!" Leo groaned.

"It was fake sleeping!" Jim hastened to reassure him. "Promise."

"That little...that LITTLE."

And Leo explained about Aiden's idea and Marlena's co-operation.

Jim's eyes darkened but his lips curled into a smile.

"I think a bit of revenge is in order Bones."

"You're bloody right it is."

Jim smirked and kissed him again, "Buckle up Bones." He breathed against his lips, "Buckle up."


End file.
